


The Reveal

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Late Night Run AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insult them and you're dead to him, Logan changes his look, Logan has some choice words for the others, Logan loves his partners, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Multi, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Questionable Patton, Virgil tried his best to warn them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Weeks after Virgil's visit to the dark sides and Logan ignoring their summons, Patton and the others finally find a way to get Logan to show up by getting Thomas to summon him and trick Logan into showing up.It doesn't go well.For them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Late Night Run AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631947
Comments: 18
Kudos: 414





	The Reveal

“Are you sure that he wouldn’t show up when you called him?” Thomas asked, feeling way more wary than he really should have about the whole situation. 

Which he shouldn’t have been, given that Logan was one of  **his** sides, he wasn’t a demon or some monster that lurked under his bed. He was a side that had helped him in the past deal with less than pretty things about himself, and yet… he couldn’t help but to hesitate when it came to summoning Logan with the other’s recent… exploits came to light. He felt nervous, nervous in the kind of way that he hadn’t experienced since he had left middle school for high school. 

A soft scoff left Roman as the creative side crossed his arms, “Oh we tried,” He sourly muttered, something akin to a pout forming on his face at the mere thought of trying to summon Logan again. “All we got was this.” 

Stuck between his fingers was a sticky note that could have only been from Remus given the sheer amount of crudeness about it. As in big bold letters, Thomas could see the word ‘FUCK’ with a poorly drawn middle finger sticking up below it. So clearly, none of the dark sides were in agreement with Logan being summoned by anyone of the lights, something which only served to further heighten Thomas’ worry about just how Logan was faring with them. 

He hoped that the logical side hadn’t been hurt or anything. 

Honestly though… 

Thomas didn’t really know what to expect when he called for Logan. Really, he didn’t even know if Logan would even come, especially how many times that Patton and Roman had failed to summon the logical side. Ordinarily, it took nothing at all to make Logan show up, just the slightest mention of a problem and that was all that it usually took to make Logan rise up ready to talk Thomas’ ear off with whatever facts and wisdom that he had to give him. Thomas actually missed that, now that he truly realized how long Logan had been gone from the “light space” of his mind. He missed the random facts that would pop into his head, and make him smile as he rambled off about it to his friends who were always more than eager to hear about them. 

He hadn’t had one of those moments in a very long time, Logan hadn’t made his presence known in a very long time. 

So there was no guarantee that Logan would ever show up for them again, there was no guarantee that he would ever even want to see them ever again. If anything… the whole situation felt completely and utterly useless.

But he at least had to try. 

“Logan,” Thomas nervously began, as he twiddled with the ends of his hoodie strings. “Logan can you come here…” He tried, as a battle of hope and desperation waged itself in his chest, he wanted Logan here… he desperately wanted Logan to be here, right now and right here. “Please?” He added, considering that a little modesty and manners had never hurt someone. 

Again Thomas wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when Logan appeared. Perhaps he expected it to be just like usual. With the logical side wearing his usual polo shirt, tie, and jeans as serious as he always was when it came to these situations. Maybe he’d still have his flashcards that Thomas and the others had been teaching him about but was somehow always just a little outdated. Or maybe he’d be… just happy to see them, and tell them that this was all some kind of mistake and nothing had changed. The last one was a longshot, but honestly… he could only hope that the change hadn’t been too drastic. 

Except…

He wasn’t.

Logan appeared like a spark of fiery life from a struck match ready to set something ablaze, the sheer suddenness of it surprised them all. He hadn’t risen up like Roman or Patton did when they came to help him, prompting a started squeak from Thomas as he physically jolted in his spot his eyes wide and almost horrified as he looked back at Logan. He almost couldn’t help but to stare at his logical side, he knew it was rather rude to but he couldn’t shake the feeling that.. that he didn’t… quite look like himself. In fact… the longer that he looked, the more sure he became of the fact that something was off about the other side. 

Logan was indeed wearing his usual polo shirt, however, unlike how he usually wore it. The collar of the shirt was popped up, and his tie wasn’t even tied properly around his neck. Instead it just casually hung around his shoulders, one of the ends shorter than the other. His hair wasn’t necessarily a mess… but it wasn’t gelled back like it normally was, what with his wild chaotic curls free for everyone to see. Even his posture… the thing that almost always distinguished Logan from the other’s was off. 

He was slouching.

And wearing makeup apparently too.

His popped up collar exposed it all, with the dark purple and blue hues standing out against Logan’s skin, speckling his flesh like the night sky. Just as the smeared blue and purple makeup over his eyes and the curve of his nose did, it.. it looked like the void. It almost made him dizzy to look at it for too long, as his stomach lurched and his body felt as if it were swaying the more he stared at it. Then again... longer that he looked at it.. the more sure he was that it wasn’t just makeup… but that it was actually moving and swirling inside of Logan’s skin, with little specks of deep gold swirling among the deep inky darkness. As if it wasn’t merely painted onto his face… but a deep chasm that Thomas couldn’t even hope to understand. 

“Yes, Thomas?” Logan’s smooth voice interrupted Thomas’ increased speculations and examinations of the changed logical side, directing his attention right back to the here and now. With his arms neatly folded in front of him Logan’s smile was polite as ever, he didn’t seem as if he had changed at all. “You asked for me, I assume that there’s something wrong to discuss? I am all ears.”

A dead silence filled the room, as everyone’s attention turned to Logan and completely froze at the sight of him. There were multiple ways to interpret the looks being shot at him, but Logan kept his gaze firmly fixed on Thomas, as everyone else was mere window dressing.

He ignored them just as they had ignored him.

“Logan,” Thomas felt the relief rush into him like a soothing gulp of water on a blisteringly hot day. “There.. There’s no problem, we were just worried about you is all. They said that you haven’t been showing up when they tried to summon you, so they asked for my help. So…” Thomas couldn’t help but to fumble with both his words and his hands at the almost disappointed look on Logan’s face, that had mixed with the slightest look of anger to create a new expression he had never seen on Logan. 

Logan’s foot tapped rhythmically against the carpeted floor, a feeling of bitter resentment crawling its way up inside of him almost immediately. He had been tricked, he had been tricked into coming here and seeing all of the sides when he instead could have carried out his day with his lovers. He.. he had been so excited for Remus and Deceit to help him with his new look when Thomas would finally call for him, he had been so happy, so… naive to think that the others wouldn’t resort to something like this to try and get him back. It stung, deep inside of him he could feel the lash on his heart festering like an infected wound, the idea that… 

Thomas didn’t really need him to show up at all, and he had just been bending to the others’ concerns and whimsies. 

His teeth clenched, “They should have no reason to attempt and summon me for any reason,” He icily said back, “That is if  **someone** actually explained everything to them and didn’t skimp on any details of what I said.” Logan hissed, turning his fiery narrowed gaze over to Virgil, who both bristled and seemed to shrink back all at once from Logan’s almost hateful gaze. “We are co-workers, unless it is for a problem that you are dealing with Thomas… they do not have access to my leisure time.”

Already Virgil could tell that this was going to end horribly, he could have told right from the second that he had told the others what was happening with Logan, Deceit, and Remus. How the others got worried for Logan, and continued to want to check up on him even though he had made his stance on it very clear. Honestly, Virgil couldn’t help but to think that they… or maybe just one of them was a little too obsessed with bringing Logan back when he didn’t want to. He had agreed, Logan was an adult, and he was his own side. 

So if he wanted to bang the trash man and a villain that looked like he had crawled out of a 60s sitcom… then he was welcome to do so. 

However… not everyone seemed to get that notion.

“Hey!” Patton stomped his foot snapping Logan’s attention from Virgil over to him, “You don’t get to talk about Virgil like that! We were just worried about you, I mean look at you Logan… you don’t look like yourself. I mean look at you!” Patton vaguely gestured to all of Logan, only serving to make the logical side narrow his eyes even more at the moral side. Even if Patton couldn’t see it… Logan looked about two seconds away from going at the other side’s jugular. “You’re scaring all of us right now. I’ve never seen you without your tie on Logan, you’ve never worn paint a day in your life, and your face…” Patton stopped as he rubbed the back of his neck an almost mournful expression on his face as his other hand clenched the fabric of his shirt, right over his heart. “Your face Logie…”

The deep dark crevices in Logan’s face reflecting the starry night cracked. 

“Lisssten,” Logan hissed his nails digging into his palm even after he felt the sharp pain of his nails piercing his flesh. He didn’t care that Virgil had flinched beside him, nor that Roman was openly glaring now. He didn’t care. “You get no say in this, this is my relationship, and my person. Your opinions mean less than nothing to me right now, so Morality?” He asked with an almost sickeningly sweet voice, as Patton’s head ducked up easily mistaking his sweetness for kindness. “Fuck off about my face.”

Right at that moment more than ever, Logan wanted to grip the sides of his face and just pull and pull, until there was nothing but the inky darkness of space and the night left. Was this how Deceit had always felt? With everyone always bringing attention to the scales on his face, with everyone always commenting on slimy and how much of a snake he was any time he showed up to try and help Thomas. A part of him wanted to leave, to go and crawl back to his room and feel Deceit’s fingers run through his hair, and to feel Remus’ lips tickling the back of his neck. 

But seeing Patton shake his head, he knew that it wouldn’t be over that easy. Of course not, it was never easy when it came to convincing Patton of anything. 

“You’re  _ ‘relationship’  _ clearly isn’t a good one if it’s doing this to you Logan!” Patton barked back, his clenched fists shaking as he hastily blinked away the tears in his eyes. “You are literally dating Deceit and Bad Creativity, you think that doing this doesn’t have some negative consequences for you?! We’re worried about you, you should be too!” 

In an instant, Logan felt something cold descend over his chest as a fire burned in his throat, ready to spit whatever venom he could at Patton and make him thoroughly regret trying to make Logan doubt his partners or think that they would ever hurt him in some way. His knuckles ached and the pads of his hands stung with how much he was clenching his fists, he could already feel blood dripping down the length of one of his fingers and onto the carpet. Looking back at Patton, Logan saw a familiar stubbornness there, it was the kind of stubbornness that had told him years ago that separating two sides of creativity wouldn’t hurt in the long run. It was the kind of stubbornness that said… Patton had put his foot down on the matter and was willingly blinding himself to the truth. 

It didn’t matter what he had to say… right now, Patton was willing to argue and argue to try and pull Logan back into a role that he was ill-suited for now. 

Patton wouldn’t want to listen to him, again. It was no different than usual. 

Just like that, all of the fight that had been burning inside of him, fled his bones in one sweeping sensation. It honestly left him feeling completely and utterly exhausted with all of the sides in front of him. “I’m leaving,” He flatly told the moral side, instinctively curling his arms around himself as if that would hold him together for a little bit longer. “Do not try to summon me again, and do not try to get Thomas to do it again. If you do… and if I suspect that you have… I will send either Remus or Deceit in my place, and see how quickly you try to get rid of them.” 

That was the sad truth of it, wasn’t it? 

They were all so willing to accept that he’d come back from the dark sides, all because they knew him, and because they had known him for years. While at the same time… they refused any chance they had to get to know Deceit and Remus, they refused to care about them and they refused to think that there might just be more to them than their name-sakes. They all knew that he wasn’t just logic… so why couldn’t Deceit be more than Deceit? Or Remus’ “bad creativity” more than that? 

It infuriated him, but right now… he was done talking to brick walls with less brain cells than a dead fish. 

Sinking down, 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Roman who shockingly enough had been completely silent while everyone else had done the talking, jolted forward as soon as Logan had started to sink down. “I’ve waited this long to talk to you! I am not about to wait another four and a half weeks just for you to do your disappearing act again!” The look on his face was unlike anything that the logical side had ever seen before, but even that didn’t distract from the crushing grip on his arm physically manhandling him up so that he couldn’t sink down into the dark mindspace again. There was an equal look of shock on everybody’s face, but none more so than Logan’s as Roman quickly seized Logan’s arms hooking his hands under them before steering the logical side towards the kitchen and away from the other sides.

It had all happened in less than a second, and even so, nobody had any idea on what to say to it. 

“Let me go!  _ Now _ !” 

Logan snarled at him, his teeth bared like a wild animal’s ready to gnaw off Roman’s arm if it meant his freedom, and all at once Roman couldn’t help but to imagine his brother teaching Logan just how to rip off Roman’s arms and Deceit teaching him just how to strike should any harm come to him from any of them. Just the thought of it made something pang in the creative side’s chest, the mere idea that not only were the dark sides prepared for hurt from him and the others… but Logan as well, someone that he had known for years had thought that any of them could hurt him. As they finally came to a stop, it Roman listened back for the sounds of the living room, it would take quite a lot of shouting for the others to hear them so they had a relatively good amount of privacy to talk to one another. Or… other things if it came down to that, which he dearly hoped that it wouldn’t.

Then again there really was no telling when it came to Logan. 

“Logan,” Roman snapped, grabbing the logical side by the shoulders giving him a firm but gentle shake, swallowing thickly he forced himself to look at the other’s face, at the swirling vortex with twinkling stars right under those blue eyes. He could force himself to look, out of everything… it was the very least that he could do. “How are you? Are you alright?”

There was a beat of silence, and then…

“What?” 

An almost bitter sigh left Roman’s lips as he took in Logan’s utterly bewildered face, as the mask cold calmness came crashing down from the other side. He couldn’t help but to feel guilty at the pure confusion that was written all over the other’s face, as if he had never even imagined that Roman would care for him after he had left… as if the mere idea was purely ludicrous and nothing else. Then again… Roman couldn’t exactly blame him, they didn’t have the best track record when it came to treating dark sides well and so far… at least with Patton and Thomas for the time being… Logan had been no different in their eyes now that he had switched over. 

Nevertheless, he only let out a short puff of air to show his annoyance. “Are you alright?” He asked again, with just as much seriousness that he had asked it before. “Is my brother treating you alright? Is Deceit treating you alright? Is your room settling alright? You weren’t hurt by the change, were you? Are you safe with them? Are they… are they safe with you?” He could have rambled off a thousand other questions to Logan, and he probably would have too.

At least had Logan’s entire body not slumped into his, and curled his arms around Roman’s as if he was clinging onto his lifeline. His shoulder pads becoming wet in mere seconds, as he shakily held the other side in his loose arms. For a solid tense second, Roman had no way to respond, he had no idea what to do, and he had no idea on just how to comfort Logan. Because… out of everyone, he had never seen Logan cry. He knew how to deal with Patton’s tears, and he knew how to deal with Virgil’s anxiety-induced tears when the other side couldn’t breathe through his panic attacks. But this… he had no idea what to do about this. 

There was nothing to stab, and no monster that he could slay to make Logan feel better.

“Logan?” He fearfully whispered, dread now piling on top of dread. “Is something w-”

A choked gleeful laugh bordering on a sob stopped his words dead in their tracks, as Logan’s arms constricted around him tighter holding onto him as tight as he possibly could. Leaning his head back as far as it could go with a weepy logical side attacked to him, a different emotion took ahold of his bones at look written all over Logan’s wet face. 

It was relief. 

“I was so scared!” The words came out of Logan in one big rush, as Roman scarcely settled his hands on his back gingerly rubbing them up and down before Logan had started to talk again. “I was.. I mean I was ready for it... but, I was so scared that you had brought me in here to tell me that you hated me, that couldn’t stand to see my face ever again, or that…” Something dark twisted on Logan’s face for a moment, “That you were going to act like Virgil did when he first found out about Remus, Deceit, and I. That would try to act like you knew what was best for me, or degrade them… as if that would make me love them any less.” For a moment Roman didn't recognize the look that had embedded itself into Logan's entire being, the coiled expression that had tensed his jaw and made his eyes look like that of a hunter. He didn't recognize it... not until it had finally dawned on him just what that emotion was for Logan. 

H was protective, territorial, and just... vigilant to those who he had come to care about. 

A million questions stirred inside of Roman’s mind, but none of them were as important as the state of his friend right here and now. 

In all honesty though… he had tried to be angry. 

He had tried to be angry at Logan for leaving them without so much as a warning for where he was going. He had tried to be angry at Logan, who had made them all believe that he was dead until Virgil had come back with the news that he wasn’t. With secondhand news, that wouldn’t have even been considered willing given how Virgil had gone there uninvited. He had tried so very hard to be angry at his friend for choosing his own brother over him, and someone who they didn’t even have all of the details one. He had tried to be angry at Logan for being selfish enough to go for what he wanted, and to take it all in one fell swoop.

But he couldn’t be angry. 

Only jealous. 

Roman could only hug Logan tighter, as if that would somehow spell out everything that he couldn’t say. “I could never be angry at you Lo, you felt something and you went for it. I’m…” He swallowed, “I’m happy for you, even if the others aren’t just yet. I want you to be happy...”

Pulling back, Logan’s eyes met his. 

“Truly?” 

A sweet borderline sad smile curled onto Roman’s lips at the uncertainty and fear that tinged Logan’s voice, whatever he and the others had done to put it there… he wanted nothing more than to take it away forever. He wanted to make sure that Logan never had a reason to be that sad or scared over someone wishing him the best life he could possibly have, even if it was the last thing he did. He didn’t care how long it took him to do it, he wanted Logan to come to him more, and he wanted to be there when Logan was bursting full of love from his partners. He wasn’t quite sure how he had messed up in the past when it came to his friend… but that was going to change. 

With a solemn but serious nod, Roman clasped the logical side tight so that he didn’t have any reason to doubt him. “Truly.” He said without even the slightest sliver of hesitation, and he meant it. However, glancing back at the way they had come and hearing the hushed muttering voices of Thomas and the others, Roman felt something sour blossoming inside of him. “But I think you should head on back… I don’t think that they’re quite ready to listen today, your… outfit was a bit of shock to them I think.”

Roman couldn’t help but to chuckle at the proud look on Logan’s face.

“Good,” The logical side seemed to preen, as if Roman had just given him the highest praise. The creative side was half tempted to swat the other just from the pure pleasure that he seemed to get from shocking the others right out of their boots, but then again… Roman couldn’t deny that looking back on it, it would be quite a funny story to tell if they ever decided to get along with each other. Something to laugh at, at family gathers if they ever had them again. “I’m just fairly glad that they didn’t ask about the hickeys.” 

Wait.

_ Wait.  _

“Hickeys?!” He sputtered for a second, before internally catching himself, “Logan!” 

And before Roman could even begin to get a solid answer out of Logan, the dark side had already sunk down out of his reach. There was no catching him this time, as he ducked down sinking out twice as quickly. Leaving the creative side to reevaluate not just everything that he knew about Logan… but also the stylistic choices he had made with his new change.

Hickies.

_ Hickies...  _

Roman honestly couldn’t believe it. 


End file.
